Nobita and the Winged Braves
Doraemon: Nobita and the Winged Braves is the 22nd installment of the Doraemon feature films. It was released in Japan on March 10th, 2001. Plot After watching a televised event showing about how supposedly humanoid birds are spotted in Africa, Nobita dreams of being able to fly with wings. He then builds wooden wings after Doraemon refuses to help him, though he repeatedly fails to fly using the wings. While helping Shizuka to retrieve her pet canary, they witness a portal that opens up in the sky and a humanoid bird riding an airplane came out. He introduces himself as Gusuke, a humanoid bird who lives in "Birdpia". Doraemon, Nobita, and Shizuka help Gusuke fix his airplane, where Nobita becomes fast friends with him. As Gusuke departs back home, Gian and Suneo catch him and grab his plane. The other three follow them through the portal. Arriving at Birdpia, Gian and Suneo are captured by the raven soldiers and brought to Commander Seagrid, who plans execution for them. Meanwhile, Doraemon, Nobita, and Shizuka find Gusuke near Professor Hou's house. Hou explains that Birdpia is a world that is far away from human world and is connected only during the bird migration, which is guarded by Bird Migration Patrolling Troops. Seagrid was once a member of the troops, but he was shot by humans and retired shortly, seeking vengeance at them. After Hou advises them to take cover as not many humans are liked in Birdpia, Doraemon brings "Bird Hat" which can sprout wings by wearing them. The three and Gusuke manage to plan a rescue of Gian and Suneo shortly thereafter. Gusuke informs Nobita and his friends that there will be an annual competition, "Rally Icarus", which is used to recruit members of the Patrolling Troops, and that they should join it. During a dinner with Gusuke's parents and his friend, Milk, Gusuke confesses that he is actually adopted and that he is unable to fly naturally due to the trauma of falling he got before being founded. Meanwhile, Hou translates an ancient Birdpia tablet which contains information about Fenikia, an ancient being who can bring destruction to the world. A Seagrid underling reports to Seagrid after overhearing it, after which Seagrid kidnaps Hou for the location of Fenikia so he will be able to use it to destroy humanity. During Rally Icarus which takes place at a giant tree called the Perched Tree, Gusuke manages to win but is disqualified due to him being unable to fly naturally. The group later realize that Hou is missing and after Doraemon learns about Fenikia by reading the tablet using Translator Jelly, to search for Icarus, a legendary birdman who was imprisoned in the Birdpia prison after being falsely accused of getting Seagrid shot. They manage to convince him to stop Seagrid from awakening Fenikia, who is buried at Mount Rara Ato. Along the way, they find a projector which projects a hologram of Mamoru Torino, a 23rd-century Ornithologist who is obsessed in creating a safe haven for birds, which eventually led to the creation of Birdpia, an alternate timeline of the human world. However, the group is too late to stop Seagrid as he successfully awakens Fenikia. The creature does not follow Seagrid's bidding, and as it rampages in Birdpia, Gusuke awakes his ability to fly and manages to lure Fenikia to the top of the Perched Tree, while Doraemon and Nobita travel to the top of the tree where Mamoru's time machine is located, intending to harm Fenikia. While it doesn't work, they instead transport both the machine and Fenikia back to billions of years in the past, before the Earth is even created. Celebrating the victory over Fenikia, Gusuke is revealed to be Icarus's son and he is given the position of Captain of the Bird Migration Patrolling Troops. Nobita and his friends bid farewell to Gusuke before returning to their home world. Key Characters *Nobi Nobita *Doraemon *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Gian *Gusuke *Ikarus *Fenekia Cast *Doraemon - Nobuyo Ōyama (大山のぶ代?) *Nobita Nobi - Noriko Ohara (小原乃梨子?) *Shizuka Minamoto - Michiko Nomura (野村道子?) *Suneo Honekawa - Kaneta Kimotsuki (肝付兼太?) *Jian - Kazuya Tatekabe (たてかべ和也?) Music Trivia *The Bird People look very similar to Rito from a video game called The Legend of the Zelda: The Wind Waker. Category:Doraemon films